Ghoulia Yelps
|Bild=200px |Alter= 16 (Monsterjahre) |Killer Style= Meine "Nerd"-Hornbrille. Die passt einfach zu allen Klamotten. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Ohne einen Präzisen Plan läuft bei mir nichts. Veränderungen in letzter Sekunde lähmen mich mordsmäßig. Als echter Zombie schleiche ich nur so durch die Gegend, kriege nie ein Lächeln hin und spreche, naja...wie ein Zombie. |Haustier= Meine Eule Sir Hoots A Lot. Ein perfekter Kumpel, auch wenn er sich standhaft weigert, sich als fliegender Kurier nützlich zu machen. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Ich lese unwahrscheinlich gern und lerne neue Sachen. Bücher passen immer in meinen Plan. |Absolutes No-go= Änderungen in letzter Sekunde und Monster, die kein "Zombie" sprechen können. |Lieblingsfach= Ich kann mich für keins entscheiden! |Ätzendes Schulfach= Ich glaube, man kann bei jedem Fach etwas lernen. Selbst beim Völkerball, kann man lernen wie man sich duckt. |Lieblingsfarbe= rot |Lieblingsessen= Gehirn...kleiner Spaß! Ich habe in der Tat eine gewisse Schwäche für zügig zubereitete Kost für den Massengeschmack. (Kurz gesagt: Ich mag Fast-Food) |ABMF= Cleo de Nile und alle anderen auf der Monster High. }} Sie ist die Tochter der Zombies. Über Ghoulia Sie ist die klügste und intellektuell anspruchsvollste Mädchen an Monster High. Wegen ihrer körperlichen Einschränkungen, kann sie nur in "Zombie" (Stöhnen und Ächzen) sprechen, aber alle ihre Freunde haben die Sprache gelernt, so dass sie mit ihrem unterhalten kann. Sie hat einen Übersetzer, der ihr hilft, wenn sie mit Monstern reden muss, die kein "Zombie" sprechen. Sie ist eine großartige Illustrator, was in "Daydream of the Dead" erwähnt wird und liebt Comics. Persönlichkeit Obwohl es so scheint, dass sie sich von Cleo gerne ausnutzen lässt, kann sie auch ihren eigenen Willen zeigen, wenn andere über ihren Kopf über sie bestimmen wollen. Als Cleo z.B. Clawdeen in Abschreiben? Fehlanzeige! vorschlägt bei einem Test bei Ghoulia abzuschreiben, wartet sie bis zur letzten Minute, um den Test, in einer unerwarteten Geschwindigkeit, nicht nur einfach zu schreiben, sondern den Stift qualmen zu lassen. Sie ist allerdings auch sehr hilfsbereit, wenn Freunde in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wobei man manchmal erst im Nachhinein merkt, dass sie geholfen hat, wie in Pickelalarm. Wobei sie vor allen den anderen Zombies zur Seite steht, wenn es darum geht ihnen zu helfen, z.B. in Zombie-Ball. Aussehen Sie hat eine blasse, graue Haut und hat leichte Probleme mit dem Blinzeln, da ihre Augenlider sich nicht synchron bewegen. Ihre blaues, hüftlangen Haare hält sie meistens mit einem grünen Haarband zurück und sie trägt eine "Nerd"-Hornbrille. Beziehungen Familie Ghoulia lebt mit ihren Eltern, die beide Zombies sind, es ist nicht gesagt, wie ihr Haus aussieht. Wie Ghoulia, sie sind ziemlich langsam, und sie neigen dazu, ziemlich hartgesottenen, nach ihren Weigerung, Ghoulia zu ihrem Lieblings-Comic-Konvention gehen. Die beiden von ihnen arbeiten für das Department of Monster Vehicles. In der Monster High Bücher, hat Ghoulia eine ältere Schwester namens Moanica (Monica), die in ihrem letzten Jahr an der High School ist. Haustier Ghoulias Haustier ist eine babyblaue Eule namens Sir Hoots A Lot, die so eloquent und intelligent wie ihre Besitzerin ist. Allerdings weigert er sich für Ghoulia die Liefereule zu spielen (ein möglicher Hinweis auf die Eulen in Harry Potter). Eine puzige Eule Freunde Ghoulia ist ein Mädchen, das mit fast jedem befreundet ist, aber es gibt zwei spezielle Schüler, denen sie besonders nah steht. Ihr ABMF ist Cleo de Nile, mit der sie sogar ihrer schulischen Termine plant, obwohl Cleo sie gerne ausnutzt und ihre Projektarbeiten stiehlt. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass sich Ghoulia nicht auch manchmal dafür recht. Ghoulia und Frankie scheinen auf eine Schwestern-ähnliche-Beziehung zu haben, was sich z.B. dadurch zeigt, dass Frankie ihre "Flügel"-Frau bei Dates spielt. Sie ist aber auch gut befreundet mit Clawdeen und Clawd Wolf, zumindest wurde sie von ihnen, vor dem Erwerb eines Rollers, regelmäßig nach Hause oder auf Partys von den beiden gefahren. Romanzen Ihr Freund ist Slow-Moe, ein Zombie-Junge, der nicht nur gerne Kistenball, sondern auch Schachspiel. Er lässt sich von ihr sogar sanft ins Auge stupsen. Sie unternehmen manchmal auch Ausflüge mit ihrem Roller. Dennoch trifft sie sich auch mit Don of the Dead, wobei sie eher gute Freunde sind. Darüber hinaus ist Ghoulia ein Fangirl ihres Lieblings-Comic-Held Dead Fast. In den Monster High Büchern Ghoulia erscheint nicht im das erste Buch, sondern für die ergänzende'' Kapitel 13: Slow and Tell. Cleo erwähnt, dass sie nicht an der R.I.P. (RAD Intel Party), so dass sie statt erhält Hinweise, was der Partei diskutiert von Deuce Mutter, Mrs. Gorgon. In das zweite Buch, erscheint sie in einem der Frankie geheimen Treffen, wo sie übernimmt die name "Julia Phelps". Sie scheint die gleiche Beziehung mit Cleo in die Bücher wie in den Webisodes zu halten, wie Cleo hat ihren Sitz für Ghoulia und Cleo Filz für Schlechtreden Zombies schuldig, um Bekka das Vertrauen zu gewinnen. In Wo gibt es einen Wolf, ist auch ein Weg'' Julia wird gezeigt, dass in der Lage sein einfaches Englisch. Sie ergänzt Cleo auf ihrem Haare an der RAD Treffen unmittelbar nach dem Ghoul Next Door Video gezeigt wird, ohne auf steigende Spannung (dies ist vor allem auf RAD-Gründen). Sie macht auch einen Auftritt bei Clawdeen die Sassy Sixteen, tanzt mit Bekka ehemaligen Freunde. In der suppliment Kapitel 13: Besetzen Mall Street, bildet sie einen flash-mob zusammen mit Slow Moe, zu ihren Eltern zu verhindern, weg wegen möglicher intolorance aus dem Nomie Gemeinschaft. Puppen Basic *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' October 2010 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' R3708 Basic - Ghoulia Yelps stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Doll Profile_art_-_Ghoulia_Yelps.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork GhouliaandFrankie.png|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps in the webisodes Ghoulia trägt einen schwarzen, roten und weißen gestreiften off-die-Schulter-Shirt mit Ellenbogen-Ärmeln unter einem weißen Unterhemd mit einer Kirsche Muster und roter Umrandung sowie fishnet Ärmeln unter ihr Shirt, Wrap-around ihren Händen. Sie hat einen schwarzen und weißen Klavier Band mit einem quadratischen Monster High Symbol Gürtelschnalle, die sie trägt, mit gepunkteten roten Hosen und Krawatte Stil Knie-High Heel Stiefel. Sie trägt weiße Katze-Brille, rosa Reißverschluss Ohrringe und ein grünes Stirnband. Ihr Outfit und Kassetten-Band-Stil Handtasche hat ein Retro-80-Feeling. Möglicherweise als Hommage an Michael Jackson im Besonderen. Einer seiner Definition Videos ist "Michael Jacksons Thriller", die Zombies als zentrale Prämisse verfügt. Die Retro-Thema gilt auch für ihre 1950-Stil Brille und ihr 1960 die Frisur, was darauf hindeutet, dass Ghoulia eine Vorliebe für "old school"-Elemente in ihrem Kleiderschrank hat. Dawn of the Dance *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance CCCCC.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Ghoulia Yelps Doll ImagesCA5KY1WM.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork '' *'Release:' September 2010 *'Assortment number:' T6067 *'Model number:' W2148 Ghoulia Dawn of the Dance Outfit ist ein flowy weißen ärmellosen "dip-dye" Kleid mit einem rot-rosa Steigung an dessen Saum, Gürtel am die Taille mit einem Monster High Symbol Gürtel. Ihre Peep-Toe-Heels sind schwarz und rot, mit der Ferse gestylt wie ein Knochen aussehen. Ihr Haar ist kürzer und wellig, und sie trägt rote Hornbrille und roten und weißen Schädel Ohrringe und eine kleine Halskette. Die Puppe kommt mit einem roten iCoffin und einem roten, schwarzen und weißen Handtasche. Dead Tired 216138 126620057415817 100002034693740 191486 957005 n.jpg|'Dead Tired' Ghoulia Yelps Doll 1000px-YawningGhoulia.jpg|'Dead Tired' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Line:' ''Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7973 :Ghoulia wears a white shirt with "blood splatter" polka dots and matching pants, and a black miniskirt held by suspenders. She wears red cat-eye glasses and red slippers with a monster's face on them, which also have glasses. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and she has pink eyeshadow. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Ghoulia trägt ein weißes T-Shirt mit "Blut Splatter" Polka Dots und passender Hose und einen schwarzen Minirock gehaltenen Hosenträger. Sie trägt rote Katze-Brillen und rote Pantoffeln mit einem Monster Gesicht auf sie, die auch Gläser. Sie hat ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie hat rosa Lidschatten. Sie kommt mit einer Tüte, was aussieht wie rote Popcorn, ist aber eine solche "Brain Puffs". Gloom Beach 419utg5RHML.jpg|'Gloom Beach" 5-pack Ghouliagloombeach.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork gygbw.jpg|in webisodes *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W2823 :Ghoulia wears a jumpsuit style swimsuit, which is black around the chest and tied back with two red ribbons around her neck; the rest is red and adorned with blue skulls and white polka dots, and accentuated with a white and blue belt. Over it, she wears a red fishnet jacket, wears black and red high heeled sandles, and comes with red sunglasses, crossbone earrings and a red purse in the shape of a brain. Ghoulia trägt einen Overall Stil Badeanzug, die schwarz auf der Brust ist gefesselt und zurück mit zwei rote Bänder um den Hals, der Rest ist rot und verziert mit blauen Schädel und weißen Tupfen und akzentuiert mit einem weißen und blauen Gürtel. über es, sie trägt einen roten fishnet Jacke, trägt schwarze und rote hochhackige Sandalen, und kommt mit roten Sonnenbrille, crossbone Ohrringe und eine rote Geldbörse in Form eines Gehirns. Classroom 216174_126619757415847_100002034693740_191482_1029367_n.jpg|'Classroom' Ghoulia Yelps Doll *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' W2556 *'Model number:' W2557 :For Physical Deaducation, she wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves and a Monster High logo, black shorts with a pink and white lightning design on the right side, and a skullete on the left, and short red leggings that reach her knee. Her shoes are red, black and white wedge heel sneakers, and glasses have taken on a goggle-type design. Her hair is pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Her extra dress has a black trim followed by a white and red striped trim then followed by a black dress with white polka dots with a vertical red stripe down the middle, the dress ties with ribbon at the top She comes with a pink locker, extra glasses wich are just plain white glasses , a red Skullette brush, a Physical Deaducation guidebook, and stickers. Für Physikalische Deaducation, sie trägt ein weißes T-Shirt mit schwarzen Ärmeln und einem Monster High Logo, schwarze Hose mit einem rosa und weiße Blitze Design auf der rechten Seite, und ein skullete auf der linken und kurzen roten Leggings, die ihr Knie zu erreichen. ihr Schuhe sind rot, schwarz und weiß Keilabsatz Turnschuhe und Gläser wurden auf einer Schutzbrille-Art-Design übernommen. Ihr Haar gezogen Rücken und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihre persönlichen Kleid hat einen schwarzen trim durch einen weißen und rot gestreifte trim folgte dann gefolgt von einem schwarzes Kleid mit weißen Tupfen mit einer vertikalen roten Streifen in der Mitte, das Kleid Bande mit Schleife an der Spitze Sie kommt mit einem rosa locker, sind extra Gläser wich ganz weiss Brille, ein rotes Skullette Bürste, einem Physical Deaducation Ratgeber und Aufkleber. SDCCI merchandise *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise sdcci ghoulia.jpg|'SDCCI' Ghoulia Yelps Doll 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|'SDCCI' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7964 :Ghoulia Yelps is dressed as her Dead Fast OC, Go Get 'Em Ghoulia, whose costume mimics Dead Fast's, and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials "DF". She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a Dead Fast tote bag and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Ghoulia Yelps als sie tot Schnell OC gekleidet, Go Get 'Em Ghoulia, dessen Kostüm ahmt Toten Fasts, und trägt eine schwarzen Overall mit rotem Futter und den Initialen "DF". Sie hat kniehohen Superhelden-Stil Stiefel. Sie kommt mit einem Toten Schnelle Einkaufstasche und Comic. Ihr Haar ist und getragen wird, wie es die Tradition, sie trägt Hornbrille. Go Monster High Team!!! *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! Go_Team_-_Ghoulia_stockphoto.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia00991202.png|'Go Monster High Team!!!' Ghoulia Yelps in the webisodes '' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 :Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightning bolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. Ghoulia trägt einen kurzen Reißverschluss-Kapuzenpulli in den Monster High Schule Farben mit einem roten, Gehirn-gemusterten Top darunter, schwarze Hose mit einem roten trimmen und einem silbernen Gürtel. Sie trägt lange schwarze Socken und roten Schuhen mit Keilabsatz mit Blitz Bolzen Detaillierung. Ihre Brille auch einen Blitz Form, um sie zur Unterstützung der MH-Team, und sie trägt einen Blitz Bolzen-Armband in Schwarz und Gold und rosa skullette Ohrringe. Ihr Haar ist zu einem Pferdeschwanz getragen. Sie winkt ein Schaum Finger und ein Monster High Flagge. School Clubs School Clubs - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Ghoulia Yelps *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2555 :As president of the comic club, she wears a black, red, and green Dead Fast T-shirt, a white and red jean skirt with a brain pattern and net fringe on the hem. Her horn-rimmed glasses are green, she has red zipper earrings, a red hairband, and black and red hightops with green laces. Her outfit comes with a Dead Fast action figure still in its case and a Dead Fast comic. Als Präsident der Comic-Club, trägt sie einen schwarzen, roten und grünen Toten Fast T-Shirt, eine weiße und eine rote jean Rock mit einem Gehirn Muster und net Fransen am Saum. Ihre Hornbrille sind grün, sie hat rotem Reißverschluss Ohrringe, einen roten Haarband, und schwarz und rot hightops mit grünen Schnürsenkeln. Ihr Outfit kommt mit einem Toten Schnelle Action-Figur noch in den Fall und einem toten Schnelle Comic. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores SS_Ghoulia.jpg|'Skull Shores' Ghoulia Yelps Doll efss.jpg|Ghoulia along with Abbey and Frankie in escape from skull shores GhouliaSkullShores.jpg|'Skull Shores' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork '' *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9181 :Ghoulia wears a black button-down swimsuit with green dots, a red collar and green straps, a red and white skirt with a brain pattern, and red heeled sandals. Her accessories include a red hairclip made up of small brains that form a flower, green sunglasses, and a pair of mismatched earrings, one a white brain with teeth marks on it and the other a tiny red brain. The doll includes a coconut cup with a brain smoothie, a green brush and a map of Skull Shores. Ghoulia's hair is short and curly. Ghoulia trägt einen schwarzen Button-down-Badeanzug mit grünen Punkten, einen roten Kragen und grünen Bändern, einer roten und weißen Rock mit einem Gehirn Muster und rote Sandalen. Ihre Accessoires sind eine rote Haarspange aus kleinen Gehirne, die eine Blume zu bilden, grüne Sonnenbrille und ein Paar mismatched Ohrringe, einen weißen Gehirn mit Zähnen Markierungen auf ihm und der andere eine winzige rote Gehirn. Die Puppe enthält eine Kokosnuss Becher mit einem Gehirn Smoothie, eine grüne Pinsel und eine Karte von Skull Shores. Ghoulia die Haare kurz und lockig. Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' ''Skultimate Roller Maze Rollermazeghoulia.jpg|'Skultimate Roller Maze' Ghoulia Yelps Doll '' *'Release:' June 2012; ??? *'Assortment number:' X3671; None *'Model number:' X3675; ??? :Ghoulia wears a dress with vertical stripes coloured black, white and green. She also has pink fishnet sleeves, her yellow bracelet is a whistle and her helmet is made to look like a brain, her knee pads are pink and her roller boots are black and pink with blue and pink wheels. Her hairs is put into two curls with a green and blue coloration. Ghoulia trägt ein Kleid mit vertikalen Streifen in den Farben schwarz, weiß und grün. Sie hat auch rosa fishnet Ärmel, ihren gelben Armband ist ein Pfiff und ihren Helm wird wie ein Gehirn aussehen, sind ihre Knieschützer rosa und ihre Rolle Stiefel sind schwarz und rosa mit blau und rosa Räder. Ihre Haare in zwei Locken mit einem grünen und blauen Färbung setzen. Scooter doll *Line: Scooter doll *Realease:??? Bikerghoulia.jpg|doll G.jpg|box art GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|full box art gyos.jpg|full body doll on scooter Ghouliabackofbox.jpg|back of box|link=http://mhinsider.tumblr.com/tagged/Playsets Ghoulia promo shot.jpg|Ghoulia Promotional Shot *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' ??? :Ghoulia wears a white grey and red dress with a dripping pattern under a white vest with red straps. Her boots are black repaints of her Basic boots. Her hair is curled at the ends and she wears bright green lipstick. :She comes with a grey backpack, a black helmet with red trimming and a white stripe down the middle, a milkshake and a helmet for Sir Hoots-a-lot as well. Ghoulia trägt einen weißen grauen und roten Kleid mit einem tropfenden Muster unter einer weißen Weste mit roten Bändern. Ihre Stiefel sind schwarz Repaints von ihrer Basis Stiefel. Ihr Haar ist an den Enden eingerollt und sie trägt leuchtend grünen Lippenstift. Sie kommt mit einem grauen Rucksack, ein schwarzer Helm mit rot Trimmen und ein weißer Streifen in der Mitte, einen Milchshake und ein Helm für Sir Hoots-a-lot als gut. Meta Timeline *December 22, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Ghoulia Yelps. *July 22, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. *May 5, 2010: The [[Monster High (website)|''Monster High website]] goes live, featuring Ghoulia Yelps's profile. *May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's profile art is revealed. *May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". *Early July, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'Basic' diary. *October, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. *April 5, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps makes her book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. *Early June, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps's plushie is released. *February 12, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". *22. Dezember 2008: Mattel fordert die Marke für Ghoulia Yelps. *22. Juli 2010: Ghoulia Yelps erste Puppe ist auf dem Display auf der San Diego Comic-Con International. *5. Mai 2010: Die Monster High Website geht online, mit Ghoulia Yelps Profil. *5. Mai 2010: Ghoulia Yelps Profil Technik offenbart. *5. Mai 2010: Ghoulia Yelps macht sie Webisode Debüt in "Gelbsucht Brothers". *Anfang Juli 2010: Ghoulia Yelps macht ihr Tagebuch Debüt in Cleo 'Basic' Tagebuch. *Oktober 2010: Ghoulia Yelps erste Puppe ist als Teil des 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. *5. April 2011: Ghoulia Yelps macht ihr Buch Debüt in der Ghoul Next Door. *Anfang Juni 2011: Ghoulia Yelps die plushie freigesetzt wird. *12. Februar 2012: Ghoulia Yelps macht ihr 3D-animierten Debüt in "Warum Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Ghoulia acts as score keeper during casketball games played at home. *Ghoulia dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary *She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. *Ghoulia can't jump.Facebook, July 21, 2011 *Ghoulia is usually responsible for putting out fire hazards caused by Nightmare, such as in "Frightday the 13th" and "Neferamore". *Ghoulia also keeps herself prepared for times she might need new glasses be it for functioning or fashioning. (Carries spares, has different rim colors for different outfits and some sports goggle-type glasses for Phys. Dead.)REFERENCE NEEDED *Ghoulia is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" *In the first book, Ghoulia refers herself as an only child; but revealed at the end of the fourth book, Back And Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Moan'ica. *It was revealed on the Monster High Twitter that her birthday is on July 25thhttps://twitter.com/MonsterHigh/status/228223844387790848 *Ghoulia fungiert als Score Keeper während casketball Spiele zu Hause gespielt. 1 *Ghoulia Träume eines Tages erwerben Gästekarte und verwenden Sie eine Zeitmaschine, um die Bibliothek von Alexandria zu besichtigen. 2 *Sie und Spectra sind die einzigen Monster mit Alter in 'Monster Jahren berechnet. *Ghoulia können nicht springen. 3 *Ghoulia ist in der Regel verantwortlich für die Außerbetriebnahme Brandgefahren von Nightmare verursacht, wie in "Frightday 13." und "Neferamore". *Ghoulia auch hält sich für Zeiten sie brauchen eine neue Brille es für das Funktionieren oder Gestaltung bereit sein könnten. (Trägt Ersatzteile, hat verschiedene Rand Farben für verschiedene Outfits und einigen Sportarten goggle-Typ Gläser für Phys. Dead.) 4 *Ghoulia der Lage ist, stieß einen Schrei wie eine Banshee, das Glas zerbrechen können. 5 *Im ersten Buch bezieht sich Ghoulia sich als ein einziges Kind, aber offenbart am Ende des vierten Buches, Rücken und toter als Ever, ist es enthüllt, dass sie eine ältere Schwester namens Moan'ica. *Es wurde auf der Monster High Twitter ergab, dass ihr Geburtstag am 25. Juli ist 6 Ghoulia Yelps Galerie Gloom Beach Ghoulia.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Ghoulia Yelps Roller Maze Ghoulia.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Ghoulia Yelps Schatzsuche Ghoulia.jpg|'Schatzsuche' Ghoulia Yelps Todschick Ghoulia.jpg|'Todschick' Ghoulia Yelps Todmüde Ghoulia.jpg|'Todmüde' Ghoulia Yelps Mitternachts Party Ghoulia Yelps.jpg|'Mitternachtsparty' Ghoulia Yelps Classroom Ghoulia.jpg|'Monsterschüler' Ghoulia Yelps Fashion Packs Zubehör Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Zombie Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:SDCCI-Puppe Kategorie:Staffel 1-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3-Charakter Kategorie:Monsterschüler